horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Little More Reformation
A Little More Reformation is a song from the episode ''Horrid Henry VII'' in the ''Horrible Histories'' TV series. It first aired on June 22, 2015, & later in the Savage Songs special. Henry VIII sings about what he did in the English Reformation, selling monasteries, chucking out monks & using the money for war with France. Parody of "A Little Less Conversation" by Elvis Presley. Lyrics Henry: A little more Reformation, a lot less monasteries. Wanna get my hands on all their money, please A little less pope a lot more King, I sure do hope to grab their bling, ‘Cos war with France with France is what will satisfy me, & that sure is pricey. Passed a law so the Pope’s been banned, Now I’m top dog in the Church of England. It’s going swell, I ain’t got the blues- Unless you count my jousting bruise, got rid of Anne, her head to lose. To get my kicks at 36, I’m up to my old violent tricks, If the Church is mine, so’s this stuff, They’re about to find that I play rough! A little more Reformation, a lot less monasteries. Wanna get my hands on all their money, please. A little more King, a lot less nuns, I’ll sell their land to buy more guns, ‘Cos war with France is what will satisfy me, & that sure is pricey. For the Church, this won’t end well. I’m sending in my man Cromwell. With suspicious minds, & a pack of lies, He’ll ignore their desperate cries, then take their land, for my prize. Refusing me is kind of treasonable, But I’m a guy who can be reasonable, I’ll offer pensions, payment schemes, But crush the monks who block my dreams! A little more Reformation, a lot less monasteries. Wanna get my hands on all that money, please. If those abbots don’t change track, I’ll send them to the jailhouse rack, They’d better ditch the Pope & recognize me, yeah, recognize me. So chuck out the monk. Nuns: The monk, the monk. Henry: Chuck out the monk. Cromwell & Guitarist: The monk, the monk. Henry: Some may quit, if they can, the rest I’ll squash in my hand, Yes, that means they’ll be slaughtered-even hung, drawn and quartered…! Nuns: A little more Reformation, a lot less monasteries. Henry: Wanna get my hands on all their money, please. I’ll flog the buildings, sell the gold, close the libraries, those books are old; There’s nothing you can do to try and stop me, ‘cos I’m King Henry. Oh, mama! A little more Reformation, please. Cast *Rowan Atkinson as Henry VIII of England *Jessica Ransom as a Nun *Louise Ford as a Nun *TBA as Thomas Cromwell *TBA as a Guitarist *TBA as a Drummer *Naz Osmanoglu as a Hornblower Notes External Links *A Little More Reformation at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 6 of Horrible Histories Category:Songs Category:Savage Songs Category:Terrible Tudors (Sketches)